The Head
by Legwarmer
Summary: COMPLETED The Headless Horseman gets to wear Ichabod's head and Ichabod's emotions. What Lady Van Tassel thinks about the Hessian falling in love with another woman...and how the new Ichabod deals with it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any of the characters. ..:cries out loud:... what a shame! Well, anyway. I thought this up with the help of my friend Incapability who also helped me with correcting my mistakes. ..:blows a kiss:.. thank you!

Have fun reading it, I hope you'll like it.

**The Head**

**1st Chapter - All these senses**

The Headless Horseman entered the room and closed the door behind him. Lady Van Tassel sat on a big chair and combed her long hair with a wooden brush. Like a queen on her throne she sat there, majestatic and powerful. She smiled when she saw that the man was holding a black bag. He always took the heads back to her in that bag.

The Hessian came closer and kneed down in front of her. She put the brush on a table next to her chair and folded her hands on her lap, waiting for him to announce the good news.

"I bring you his head," the Hessian hissed and she reached out for the bag. The she opened it with an expression of a child getting a present. Her excited hands held up Ichabod's head. She smirked satisfied.

"Very good," the Lady said with a low voice. "He closed his eyes?", she wondered.

"Yes," the Hessian said, "he was so scared he fainted." The Lady rolled her eyes.

"He couldn't even die properly, could he?" She touched Ichabod's lips, then a shiver ran down her spine. She had wanted this man since the moment she had first seen him. His lips felt soft, and now he wouldn't be able to hold her back from doing to him what she had always wanted. Her eyes glimmered.

"Put it on," she ordered in a trance.

The Headless Horseman took the head and placed it on his neck. He opened Ichabod's eyes - well, now they were his eyes - and looked at the Lady very interested.

"You are beautiful," Ichabod's voice sounded fascinated. She sighed and smiled shily. "Thanks," she said.

But then she shook her head to get rid of her childish behaviour.

"I can see again," he whispered and took some looks around. "You are indeed beautiful," he repeated then.

"You have a head now, of course you can see," she explained to him and poured some wine into a wine glass. Outside it started to rain and Lady Can Tassel felt encouraged by it. She turned around to face him.

"You'll feel again," she said in a dry voice. "But this won't change anything," she added when she saw Ichabod's smile. She walked over to him and sat down on the floor.  
"You'll feel love, or at least you think you will." She touched his lips. "But there isn't such a thing like love." She smiled. "Not in the least." His eyes carefully examined her to inhale every inch of her cold, beautiful view.

"Now, do what you always do. I need to be rewarded for treating you so well," she said, inching closer. His mouth fell open and he was astonished by her nearness. He could see again, and probably he could feel... She amazed him and he didn't understand why he felt so warm inside. She was the first woman he could _see._ He kissed her wildly.

"That's what I've missed in all of our nights," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her while she got dressed. Now that he got some more senses back, he was overwhelmed by his feelings and totally obeying her. Her beauty made him even more addicted. But she was so cold when she spoke to him that he was not fully satisfied when he was with her.

"I want you to kill her," she said, again her voice was cold. He chocked. "What, kill - _kill_ her?" He couldn't imagine killing somebody any more. She nodded, glancing at him icily.

"If you don't, you know what's going to happen. Be a good boy." She left.


	2. Empty

**A/N: So, I don't own any of the characters. There's no sense in making my A/N so long, that's why I stop right here.**

**Thanks to Incapability:)**

_**The Head**_

_**2nd Chapter - Empty**_

_I went down the road and turned to the right. There she was. Sitting on a bench, her long golden curls waving around her pale cheeks. Her eyes looked at the grass waving in the wind, and she exuded peace. Her aura was completely new to me. For I had always been the bad man laughing about people's emotions, especially about the "positive engergy", like I used to joke. But something had changed, and I was eager to find out what it was. I approached her. She didn't look up and confused me. Maybe she was too concentrated to notice me? I shook my head, stopped walking and waited. She still didn't look up. How could somebody be so concentrated, the Hessian in me thought. Then I somehow heard another voice. 'Isn't she lovely,' it said. Man. That was Ichabod. And he was getting on my nerves. I needed to kill her, and what I did not need was some dead guy talking to me through his head, which I've chopped off myself. Yes! I did it! I chopped off Ichabod's head._

_And now the head was mine. I chuckled quietly. She was going to be mine. Encouraged by my triumph about that little-brained Ichabod I approached her. Finally she looked up. Her eyes seemed to shine through me as if they observed me. When she didn't find what she was looking for in my eyes - I guess she looked for hate, arrogance or dislike - she smiled. I smiled back. I really smiled. Confused, I sat down on the bench. Did I really smile at her? How could I let that happen? I am the Hessian- the bad, the very bad bad boy! Then I decided it was part of my job to hide everything that wasn't like Ichabod. I couldn't risk being caught. Not now. I was so close getting back my own head, being bad again - there was Ichabod's voice again. 'You actually don't want to be bad, do you? Look how beautiful she is, you don't mean to do her any harm, do you?' I frowned and wondered where that stupid voice had come from. Of course I wanted to kill her! Why was I here?_

_"They found another body," her sweet voice said._

_Wait a moment- did I just think her voice was sweet? She is not sweet. NOT SWEET._

_"I almost thought it was you." Some tears ran down her cheek. I just saw my hand wipe them off. "You don't have a clue how scared I was," she cried out and hugged me. Addled by these strong emotions I did not know what to say. I put my arms around her, it happened automatically somehow. Wait- it happened automatically? What was that all about? I am the Hessian, the bad, the very bad -_

_"But it isn't you," she went on, "and now that I have you back I am so happy." I nodded. 'Of course you are happy,' I thought, 'I am the Hessian, what do you -' Then it finally came to me. I wasn't Ichabod actually. I was still the Hessian.  
I didn't know whether I'd like to be Ichabod or the Hessian anymore. Of course I was bad, and that stupid voice disturbed me being evil, but- this woman... she was so beautiful...  
So different from the Lady! The Lady was cold, uninteresting, like the incarnation of a bunch of old grandmothers who just wanted their revenge. But this creature here, in my arms... she was warm... 'She is so warm,' I thought. Maybe I could just stay Ichabod - and enjoy her aura for a little longer?_

_No. This had to stop. I needed my own head back. 'Do you really,' the voice came back, 'don't you think it's better to remain silent and play Ichabod? You could have her body, her soul - she'd belong to you. This is love.' I got totally stuck in my thinking. Didn't the Lady say there was no such a thing as love? Was this love? This warm body, her crying eyes, the way she looked at me, how she worried about me - love?_

He entered the room. Lady Van Tassel stood up and came closer. "Here you are, it took you quite long, don't you think," she said a bit disappointed. But still her anticipation was huge and she grinned. "Give me her head," she said.

Ichabod looked at her and didn't move. She got confused and watched him, waiting for her head. "I told you to give me her head," she urged him to react.

Nothing. "What the - ?"

He held up the bag. She grabbed it impatiently. Silence.

"It's empty." Her eyes were full of hate, anger, burning out of her face and trying to burn him as well. Her hands trembled, and she began to understand. Ichabod saw how fast she understood and tried to direct her the opposite way, just to conquer some more time.

"She wasn't there," he said with a shaking voice.

"Go there tomorrow," she gave back. Oh how well she knew what was going on. "Bring me her head," she went on, "or you'll never see yours again."


	3. The Truth is a Relative Term

**N/A: Hi guys! You won't believe it, but my fourth chapter is ready as well! HEHEH! But you'll have to wait, I'm afraid, and please review! It's getting funny...**

**Special thanks to Incapability for correcting some mistakes and laughing out so loud that it encouraged me to write on. :)**

**Ah, and thanks to all my readers! THANKS:))**

**The Head**

**3rd Chapter - Truth is a relative term**

He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled brightly and touched his cheek.

"I've missed you." Her voice was like a light to his dark past, but now he was sure he would go on and begin a new life - with his new head. Since he could see, the world was much more beautiful. He could even hear the birds sing their song. The flowers told him fabulous tales and he felt increadibly free...

The new head was taking advantages, but who cared? Katrina was close to him and thought him to be her lover - which he, of course, was. Well, at least he pretended brilliantly.

"I thought about you the whole night," Ichabod's voice sounded through the green garden. That was not a lie. She gave him an increadible smile and laughed out loud.

"The Headless Horseman stopped killing, and now I can sleep again. But where have you been, honey, I was waiting for you last night," she gave back and a sudden pain clunched to his stomach.

"Yeah," he tried to sound relieved. It worked.

"He stopped! You've noticed it?", she asked. Then she realized he hadn't answered her question.

"But honey, where have you been?", she repeated in a worried tone. There he was. The bad boy. And he wanted to come out. He screamed, he reached for the power to saay something through Ichabod's mouth. The bad, bad boy stuggled - and he won.

"Well, I can't be with you every nicht, can I?", the bad bad boy said with a bad bad voice. Suddenly, her smile was blown away. Her tiny mouth fell open and her chin quivered slightly. The way it trembled was so sweet, the Hessian could have melted away immediately.

"I mean, I have - duties to fulfill." Damn it. Where was the bad boy? Where did he hide?  
"Though the Hessian doesn't kill, that doesn't mean he's not willing to kill - maybe he waits for something," Ichabod went on explaining why he had spent the night at Lady Van Tassel's. But there was no need for Katrina to know about the truth.

"That's the truth," he claimed.


	4. The Door

A/N: Special thanks to Incapability for correcting my mistakes. R&R!

The Head 

**5th Chapter – The Door**

The candle flickered in the darkness of her room. Some shadows danced on the walls and created a scary atmosphere which was very fitting to her mood. Her long nails that tipped on the table made a breaking noise into the nothing. Her eyes gazed through this nothing right onto the door and they recognised every second, again and again to her surprise, that the door did not open. After she had tried to use her immense telepathic skills to chase him to her, she gave up on it and relied on his pure intelligence that would – hopefully very soon – lead him to her. She wondered why the door was so damn good at not flying open. It would. She was sure. She had his head, not that skinny and subnormal brat. She was more attractive and he was to notice that some day, too. She would kick his ass and he would certainly beg her to take him back. She was so sure about it that she got up and drank some whisky, but her anger was so big that it made her look at the door from time to time.

Five whiskies later the door still hadn't relieved her by flying open, and her anger slowly pulled back to eager coldness. The door began to swim in front of her eyes and it somehow didn't bother her anymore. Well, it was a door, not willing to let a Headless Horseman through, maybe some dead would come? She laughed out loud and imagined her dead servant girl coming in, both arms stretched out to strangle her.

'Man, I am drunk,' she thought and scratched her head. Maybe the servant girl would be followed by the fat mayor. Could he fit through that door?

The Lady was desperate. She got up and approached the door, precisely calculating the mayor's fatness. No, he couldn't fit through that door, even if he tried. What would happen? She giggled and her slightly evil laugh echoed from the wall. He'd get stuck.

She couldn't stop giggling and choked. Turning red, she gasped for breath. Well, back to the Hessian. He didn't come through that door and that made her really mad.

Well, the only thing that was doing something – or rather not doing something, was Lady Van Tassel and she was not breathing, which, by now, had turned her face red. Deep red. Sometime later she got thirsty and decided to stop gasping. One more whisky burned in her throat and she cleared it to curse him, he who did not come. She then wondered why her tongue wouldn't move the way she wanted it to.

'Okay then, no spell todaaaaay,' she thought. 'But you bloody- '

The door swung open.

**A/N: Is this getting a parody?**


	5. There he goes

**A/N: Hi there! Yeah, I know nobody's reading this, but I keep going anyway because I really like it.  
Thanks for every review I got!**

**The Head**

**Chapter 5 - There he goes...**

Her thoughts were interrupted so gruffly her eyes almost popped out. For a moment she was not sure whether it was the fat mayor or rather her sercant girl, but the person in the door was too thin to be the mayor. Do dead people lose weight? 'Man, what did he do? Muscle excercises?', she thought and blinked. The shape of the anonymus slowly cleared up and she now ould have auctioned her too attractive butt in case somebody would be so stupid to bet on the person in the door being the mayor - and her butt really meant something to her.

'That's not the mayor!', she thought and stepped closer to the door to finally find out whether she'd run in danger of losing her butt. Then she realized nobody bet with her and a disappointed sigh sounded through the room.

"Lady, do you feel fine?", a some kind of familiar voice reached her. She giggled again. Hah! Finally! It was the Hessian, the Ichabod of her dreams - the smile vanished and was replaced by an anguished smirk. (A/N: I am sure if the Lady lived in 2005, she'd definitely tip on her watch reproachfully.) Ichabod - well, the Hessian - tried a puppy-eyes-and-pseudosweet-charming-smile-face, but soon it got through to him that it would take more than just showing his bright teeth to her to calm her down.

"Is something wrong, Lady?", he asked innocently. Suddenly the coulds she had seen all the time disappeared and her face heatened up. Her hysteric cry of bewilderment slapped him in the face. He twitched and felt the urge to turn around and vanish, or, even better, take off his new head, throw it at her and then vanish. She'd have something to do before she would give his pursuite a thought. Until then he'd be with the seven dwarfes and snow-white. "I presume you had something important coming up," she squeaked and her voice cracked. He decided it was better to remain silent. Obviously she thought differently.

"Speak up, my hero, my pleasure at night, the dumb ass that is too much of a chicken to show up to fulfill his duties -", she stopped and waited for him to save his 'ass'. He did really not know what was going to hit him. He cleared his throat and pulled a bag from behind his back.

"Well, I - um - I - heh ... Alrighty ... I fulfilled my duties."

"Ah, so you think bringing me a head gets you OUT OF THIS," she screamed and her face pulled into an evil grimace. "HOW DARE YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT DUMPING ME HERE, WAITING FOR YOU!"

He stared at her and felt a heavy wind blowing into his face. 'She could at least try to keep her temper,' he thought, relieved she was not yet able to read his thoughts. She pointed on him and slowly stepped closer and closer, the dull gozilla-stamps hinting the dangerous threat. BAMM. BAMM. BAMM.

'If she approaches me much further I'll find out what her finger looks like in my stomach,' he thought as she could not come closer anymore. He felt her breath, not daring to breathe himself.

"It's not her head," her voice began to squeak again, a kind of relaxing change to her screams. The evil smirk finally returned. "You'd like to chop off her blonde, icky head and spread her blood all over my bed?", she asked. The Hessian was not very pleased by imagining the blood of the most beautiful girl spread all over the plave where he did things to the Lady which he actually wanted to do to somebody else.

"I don't care about the heads you carry in here," she snickered, "because I didn't order those. Bring me her head." She was amused. "Katrina's head. Don't wait much longer."

She was satisfied with his face's expression of angst. He quickly nodded his head in total agreement.

"And now, fulfill that other duty. You had better show some effort."


	6. After Breakfast

A/N: Okay, guys, I'm sorry - this took me real long. Somehow I got stuck with this story, and lots of theories rushed through my mind since then. Here is the result, not half as funny as the last chapter, but maybe a little more Lady Van Tassel-like.

The Head 

**Chapter 6 – After Breakfast**

Lady Van Tassel opened her beautiful eyes to tear herself away from a nightmare. She had dreamt about the Hessian kissing Katrina which was unlikely to be tolerated by her. When the light met her eyes, the rough reality about her dream hit her hard.

Some time passed in which she looked around in her grey room. Then, the feet of the small and too thin servant girl climbed the stairs.

"Good Morning," she said while opening the door, "isn't this a beautiful day?"

The Lady glared at her and frowned again. Enthusiasm was one of the things she didn't like at all, left alone early in the morning. This was not going to be a beautiful day.

"Indeed," she sang awfully pretended, "I feel like eating in my bed. Would you be so nice and bring me my breakfast?"

The servant girl nodded and quickly rushed through the door. The Lady reaped the blanket around her body and eyed her canopy bed which was in warm bordeaux colours just the way she loved it. It had some majestic, huge forms in it and she thought it to be her best furniture. 'Well, maybe the best thing I own is the Hessian,' she said to herself, 'but none of my things will leave me like he did.'

Though he hadn't left her in the literally way, mentally he crossed some oceans. The Lady had the feeling he would still be able to come back to her, on the other hand she'd like to punish him for his betrayal. 'The day is long enough,' her mind ticked on, 'maybe the day will turn out worth to be enjoyed.'

After her breakfast in bed she was certain of her plans. Some noises from the street made her desperate for quite a while. 'Why is there so much going on in Sleepy Hollow? What is there I don't know about?' Her dress was quickly placed on her body and she couldn't wait to have finished combing her hair. A strange excitement grabbed her and after twenty minutes of her morning toilette, she went downstairs – as fast as she could, and as slow as an inconspicuous behaviour wanted her to. The servant girl stared at her.

"What is it?", she asked impatient, not sure why an unimportant sevant girl had the power of getting her attention in such a moment.

"It's just…"

"Tell me!" The Lady's voice was adamant.

"You shouldn't go outside, Lady, it's stormy today."

"What a lie," the Lady winked, "I have no time for this." She forgot about the rules of behaviour and crossed the big hall to go outside.

There, a cluster of people stood around somebody who was speaking loudly. It was the voice of a man, a very familiar voice – 'Ichabod!', the Lady's mind hissed, 'no, it can't be, why the –'

"And then I finally took on Ichabod's head, the pain was huge. I felt like death would take me." Some people gave some "aaah," and "oooh," comments. "I was forced by her to pretend to be Ichabod, and she still wants me to kill Katrina," his voice grew louder.

The Lady shivered. She turned around immediately, her heart beating fast. Her breath was unlikely to calm down in the next moments. So far, nobody had seen her, but this could change within an instant. She hied back into the house.

The shocked expression of her servant girl's face welcomed her.

"Lock the door, we have to leave," she ordered and went down into the basement. The servant girl obayed and returned. "We're not save anymore," she called, "this is why we'll go to a safer place."

"Where are we going?"

"The mill," the Lady answered and grabbed some trunks. "I thought about this for a long time, and here are some trunks I prepared. I knew something likely would come some day, and here it is." Her voice cracked remarkably often. The servant girl took two trunks and went back upstairs, followed by the Lady carrying two other trunks.

"We leave through the back door," she instructed her, "and we'll take the horses. No one should see us there."

"With the trunks?", the servant girl's face pulled itself into a questiontag.

"Yes," now the Lady's voice sounded annoyed. "Trust me, I'm the Lady, I've figured that out, too."


	7. The Mill

**A/N: Hey guys, finally, I'm back on this one and willing to take the out of it! YAY!**

**The Head**

**Chapter 7 – In the Mill**

"Lady?" The servant girl turned around to face her.

"Yes," the annoyed voice of Lady Van Tassel replied while the owner of the voice, dressed in black, put some trucks on the floor.

"Do you really think this is a good hiding place?"

"Tell me, my dear, what's your name again?"

The servant girl rose her eyebrows and stared at her in disbelief. "Lady, did you forget my name?"

"Yes," the annoyed voice gave back while the Lady turned away to work on the trunks again. "So, what is it?"

"It's Rebecca, my Lady."

"So, Rebecca, help me with the horses. We have lots of work to do."

"I would rather suggest to do nothing but hide," the servant girl said and watched the Lady with disgust. She thought, indeed, to be too good to do dirty jobs. Dirty jobs were merely all jobs imaginable. The Lady soon found about about that part of her character.

"Rebecca," her voice sneered through the air, "didn't I tell you to help me with the horses?"

"They're not clean," Rebecca anwesered, "I wouldn't touch them."

The Lady stared at her and thought that her ears were playing a trick on her. "I beg your pardon?" Now, her voice wasn't annoyed anymore. It was the voice of a teacher, a teacher who found out about undone homework.

"It's not clean," the servant girl gave back, obviously she didn't fear the Lady yet. Unwise of her.

Two minutes later, the servant girl stood outside and cleaned the horses with water and soap. Her crabby moans showed very well what she was thinking about it; but after the evil looks that the Lady had shot at her she felt unable to refuse anything. 'Damn horses,' she thought and scrubbed the back of the black horse, 'that's such a pity. I should spend my time in a worthy household, not in this dirty mill.' But no thoughts leave without the proper punishment.

For, the Lady _could _read other people's minds. And she loved doing it. Though it was not very pleasing, sometimes it helped her. The servant girl was ominous and she already eyed her. But she didn't give up on her – she believed in the evil mind that was carried in her.

"My dear, why don't you clean my horse either?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the servant girl obayed in a sweet cranberry-voice. 'Stupid old cow,' she thought. But the Lady smiled. She went over to face the horse.

'My big baby, Ruthus, why don't you give her a nice time cleaning you?', she thought and stroked it. 'You are such a precious beauty.'

She went back in to carry the trunks around and to clean them. The mill was not very comfy, but she had built a basement in which she could cook, wash herself and sleep – and do her dirty witch work. Nobody would ever find out about it, of course, once she had killed the servant girl. 'I thought about keeping her,' she thought and touched a potato, 'but she's too much of a brat to be treated that nice.'

From outside, the moans of a servant girl were to be heard who was being hit by the horse's legs.


	8. IchaBody, HessianHead

Author's Note: This is short, but I felt like writing it to get on with this fic. I think I'll need to continue it, for it's an idea that came to me after hours of thinking about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sleepy Hollow, neither do I own the Lady. I wish I did!

Claimer: Plot is mine, please don't steal.

**The Head**

**Chapter 8 – Icha-Body, Hessian-Head**

Lady Van Tassel leaned over. „Get me some more onions," she said. "Otherwise our Ichabod will be … green. None of us want that, do we?" The servant girl nodded her head and walked out of the mill to get more onions. Lady Van Tassel laughed. "Dear Ichabod's body, stand up from the deads and walk your way into my arms. We'll make you alive again. You'll wear the Hessian's Head and you'll start to kill again. People won't believe Ichabod Crane anymore, they'll think he lied. They'll turn to me. They'll obay me. They will think I am the Queen, they will think I am the witch they need! They've always wanted! And once they've given me what I want – a lot of rumour – I'll get my Hessian back the way I've wanted. And you, little Ichabod's head, will be nothing." She evilly laughed. When the servant girl came back into the mill, Lady Van Tassel smiled and took the onions. They flew into the steaming cauldrom. She was a witch. She was powerfull. All of them would find out. And it wouldn't take too long.


	9. Magic

**:Author's Note: **LOL, I finally decided how to end this story. Although I wanted to keep going with it, well ? maybe this is not yet the last chapter? There will, at least, be a sequel.

**:Disclaimer:** I don't own Sleepy Hollow.

**:Claimer: **Plot's mine.

**:Beta-Reader: **Lady-Miranda-Van-Tassel

**:The Head:**

**Chapter 9 : Magic**

It was midnight when Lady Van Tassel sat up in her straw bed and took some haggard looks around. The candle she had bewitched had started to burn. She smiled deeply satisfied. 'Now there's no more danger to go back into the city,' she said to herself and stood up. 'Crane is dead.'

Indeed, the spell had been very difficult. She had bewitched Ichabod's body to rise from the dead and erase the Hessian's body. This would, some people would say, be very drastic, but there was no other possible way to get rid of him. He had become way too dangerous to allow him to play his dirty games and this way, nobody would think it was her fault. Well, yes, people had believed that she had bewitched all of them (stupid Ichabod had indeed said too much), but Lady Van Tassel took care of that. How nicely all her potions had turned out.

The candle started to burn, meaning Ichabod was dead and everybody had forgotten everything. They didn't know about any murders, about any Hessians, any Cranes. 'My revenge is destroyed, indeed. As long as my reputation's still good, everything's fine.' She evilly smirked and went over to wake the servant girl.

'People will wonder why their friends are dead. But how shall I know? They shall make up some noisy fairytale and leave me alone. I've got enough of them. I'll take the Hessian with Ichabod's body.' She thought this a brilliant plan to flee, and indeed, it was. She could say things didn't run smoothly anymore. Lots of people had left Sleepy Hollow for these reasons.

"Wake up, brat," she called her and tapped her shoulder, "we have to go back into the city."

"Okay, okay," the servant girl opened her eyes and stared to the ceiling. "I'm up, I'm up..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Van Tassel got off her horse and walked over to a cluster of people. They were looking down to somebody who spoke loudly so that everybody could hear.

"And so it occurred that both of them died," the loud voice seemed to be Katrina's.

A loud "aah ooh no" went around and the Lady shook her head. 'No, that was not one of my potions,' she thought, pushing people aside to look at Katrina.

"What happened?"

"They killed each other, didn't you know?" Katrina turned to face her and frowned, acting surprised by the Lady's astonishment as if it must have been clear to the Lady.

"Who killed whom?"

"The Hessian. He finally came out of the woods." Katrina started to cry. "I saw it. He tried to kill Ichabod!"

'I hope he did,' the Lady thought, biting her tongue. "So?" She couldn't believe none of them had survived it. "So Ichabod fought back. And the very bad thing is?"

Katrina turned around and went to the church, "That it happened in here."

The people followed her and she slowly opened the door of the church. Inside, two headless bodies lay on the ground.

Lady went down on her knees and covered her face with her hands. It couldn't be true. It wasn't part of the plan! How? Did she not manage to calculate everything properly?

"As soon as they looked at each other in the eye, both of them fell to the ground, dead and cold as if they had never lived."

Lady Van Tassel began to cry and shout out loud. It couldn't be true! How long she had tried to get the love of her life, Ichabod! And although she had planned on killing him, she would have had the Hessian. Her plans hadn't worked out at all.

"They killed each other with mere looks. It's the magic tragedy of Sleepy Hollow." Katrina turned away and stepped next to the Lady. The other people murmured and whispered, all of their faces having expressions of pure horror.

The Lady looked up. "My dear stepmother," Katrina said not loud enough for the others to catch a word, "you forgot you were not the only one capable of bewitching others. You, indeed, forgot that I was still alive. Loving Ichabod. But to punish you is worth much more. I promised myself the second I realized what you had done, and I did so very early, to act how you would have expected me to, but behind your back I would use white magic. The second you would try to keep both alive and use them for your own wills, both of them would die."

The Lady sobbed loudly. Her plans had gone terribly wrong. The triumph she had waited for, she had planned to receive for years, was ruined.

"Now you are left with nothing." Katrina smiled.

"Where are their heads?"

Katrina didn't answer. "You do realize that I knew you'd brew a potion to make people forget? You see, there's so much of you I know. Throughout all these years, I had a lot of time to pay attention to all your behavior. You had nothing. But I had his love, and trust me, he's alive."

"Is he?" She looked up, her eyes filled with hope.

"How naive you are. Of course he is. He's in my heart, where he will never die. There is one thing you should learn, and it's not to be learned in books or through evil charms. It's love. And love is not only alive until the last day of the earth, but further on."

**:Author's Note:** Nope, Katrina didn't save Ichabod. You may wonder why. Maybe she's not as "white" as she claims to be?


End file.
